Spy School
by MakeBelieveIsLife
Summary: Gallagher Girls have trouble come looking for them. M.I.High spies go looking for the trouble. So when Joe Solomon sends a certain group of teenage spies to England, surely NOTHING could go wrong, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cammie's POV

I found out long before anyone else that Macey, Liz, Bex and I would be going undercover at a school in England. Needless to say, we were all over the moon. My mom, the Headmistress, Rachael Morgan, already knew that me and my friends knew so she didn't say anything about it.

On Thursday morning, however, she announced it in front of everyone in the great hall at breakfast. "Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" She started.

"We are the sisters of Gillian," We all chorused.

"Why do you come?" My mother asked.

"To learn her skills, honor her sword and keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light,"

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives" we all finished. We prepared ourselves for the speech she was about to give.

"For our newest members, welcome. You are about to begin the most challenging year of your young lives. To our returning students, this year will mark many changes. This year, some of our best will be going to England under the legend of normal secondary school girls, so that they can get a feel of everyday life," at this, a loud murmur went around the hall, wandering who those lucky pupils would be, "those girls are Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter and Cameron Morgan. These operatives will be sent to St Hope's secondary school in London. They leave tonight." My mom said, looking directly at the four of us.

Back up in our dormitory, we all started to pack; but of course, we still had to go to our lessons. There would be time to pack before dinner.

Begrudgingly, we made our way down to Covert-Operations, where Mr. Solomon and the rest of the class were waiting. As we took our seats, Mr. S looked at us, his eyes following us. Don't get me wrong, I love Mr. S, but not when he's like that. He pulled us aside.

"Girls, when in England, remember… notice things. St Hope's is not a boarding school so we've made arrangements for you all to stay with the Baxter's. Here are your school uniforms," with this he handed us a pile of clothes each, "now, please return to your seats please. We did as we were told.

Surprisingly, the day passed by really quickly, and soon we were back up in our dorms, packing again. At the top of the suitcases, we placed our new uniforms, and then zipped them shut and headed down for our last feast of the school term (made by Louis, of course). At the end of the meal, my mom pulled us aside and said "It's time to go girls."

We made our way out of the main building and onto the grounds. When we were as close to the playing field as humanely possible, the ground started to shift and up rose the helicopter that was our ride. We all climbed in (Bex, Liz, Mace, Mr. Solomon and me) and we set off.

Four hours later, Mr. Solomon called out to us, telling us to put on our school uniforms. We complied and within another hour, we were beginning our decent into London. The whole trip took little over five hours although on a public plane, it would have been more like eight hours.

We all knew that as soon as we were there, we had 'school', so once we… parked… the helicopter, we set off in to direction of St Hope's, talking all the way about what we thought it would be like there. Boy, were we wrong!

**A.N~ Heya, R&R please guys! (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rose's POV

We had all heard about the four new transfer students, but I was the only one assigned to be their 'tour-guide'. None of us were sure about anything to do with these new girls, although we had been told one thing; they were from a snooty all-girls school in Virginia, America. One of the girls coming was the headmistress' daughter, Cameron, and her three friends, one of which was the Vice President McHenry's daughter, Macey.

The weirdest thing of all though was the rumour that they were staying with the Baxter's, as in the M.I.6 Baxter's. They probably weren't though.

"Rose Gupta! They're here." Mr. Flatley and Mrs. King said at the same time. They led me outside to where a tall, handsome man and four bewildered-looking girls were standing.

"Rose, this is Cameron Morgan, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter and their teacher, Joe Solomon. Please treat them well." Mrs. King introduced us. I took note of the one on the end, with dark brown hair. Her surname was Baxter. Maybe the rumours were true.

"Hi! I'm Rose Gupta. Welcome to St Hope's." I said cheerfully. The girls just looked very cautions and they looked up at their teacher. He nodded his approval.

"Hey. My name's Cameron Morgan, but people call me Cammie or Cam." A heavily accented, pale brunette said, stepping forward.

"I'm Rebecca Baxter, but you'll call me Bex if you know what's good for you." The Baxter girl said, in turn, stepping forward, her voice very English for an American.

"My name's Elizabeth Sutton, but please call me Liz" a girl with a blonde bob said.

"Macey McHenry. Mace or Macey" the last girl said. She was the complete opposite of what I thought she would look like, with a diamond nose stud, high-laced combat boots and an evil expression. Apparently, she could not string together a full sentence.

"Cool. Umm... this way... are you really staying with the Baxter's? As in the M.I.6 Baxter's?" I blurted out.

"...No... We're staying with Bex and her parents. They're pharmacists." Cameron said slowly, as if I was a bit crazy. She must've been telling the truth because the truth ring didn't vibrate.

"Oh, so that's why you sound English then, Rebec – Bex" I stopped myself just in time with a warning glance from Macey.

We were walking along the corridor to get to English when my pencil started beeping and flashing. Crumbs, now was not a good time for me to have to go down to HQ.

"Oh... what's that? Neat pencil, Gupta!" Cameron exclaimed. I froze with fear.

"She's paying you a compliment" Elizabeth whispered to me before turning a 360 on her heel.

"Oh, err, thanks. Um... I've got to go now; will you four be alright finding your own way to English?" I asked, since their teacher had left at the school gates.

"Can't we come with you?" Cameron asked.

"Err, no Cameron, you can't. It's very important stuff." I replied.

"Firstly, my name is Cammie, second, why not and third, we have more important stuff to do but we're still here" Cammie said, her voice now completely serious and menacing. I knew I had no choice.

"Oh, look! It's Mr. Solomon!" I said in a last effort to ditch them. It worked. I ran off towards the store cupboard and away from them.

**A.N~ Heya! R&R please otherwise Carrie gets it! (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cammie's POV

"Rose, this is Cameron Morgan, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter and their teacher, Joe Solomon. Please treat them well." A colored lady introduced us. The girl that was standing in front of us smiled and waved.

"Hi! I'm Rose Gupta. Welcome to St Hope's." The girl said cheerfully. We looked up at Mr. Solomon, wondering whether we should introduce ourselves. He nodded his approval.

"Hey. My name's Cameron Morgan, but people call me Cammie or Cam." I said, stepping forward. I took in everything about her whist the others introduced themselves.

"I'm Rebecca Baxter, but you'll call me Bex if you know what's good for you." Bex said, also stepping forward, her voice back in her native accent.

"My name's Elizabeth Sutton, but please call me Liz" Liz said.

"Macey McHenry. Mace or Macey" Macey said, with her diamond nose stud in place, high-laced combat boots and an evil expression. Apparently, she could not string together a full sentence. She could at least try to act nice and normal.

"Cool. Umm... this way... are you really staying with the Baxter's? As in the M.I.6 Baxter's?" The girl, Rose, blurted out. We froze.

I remembered back to a Cove-Ops lesson on lying – they have to be based on truth and you have to believe them for it to be a good lie. I replied as best as I could without freaking out, beside me Liz looked as though she was going to pass out at any second. "...No... We're staying with Bex and her parents. They're pharmacists." I said slowly, hoping the lie was good. It must've been because Macey made a signal with her fingers to tell me that her truth ring didn't vibrate. I think I visibly relaxed.

"Oh, so that's why you sound English then, Rebec – Bex" Rose stopped herself just in time with a warning glance from Macey.

Suddenly, Rose's pencil eraser started to flash and quietly beep. This got me interested, "Oh... what's that? Neat pencil, Gupta!" I exclaimed. Now it was Rose's turn to freeze.

"She's paying you a compliment" Liz whispered to Rose before turning a 360 on her heel.

"Oh, err, thanks. Um... I've got to go now; will you four be alright finding your own way to English?" Rose asked us, since Mr. Solomon had left at the school gates.

"Can't we come with you?" I asked.

"Err, no Cameron, you can't. It's very important stuff." She replied. I didn't take to well to that.

"Firstly, my name is Cammie, second, why not, and third, we have more important stuff to do but we're still here" I said, my voice now completely serious and menacing.

"Oh, look! It's Mr. Solomon!" Rose said. We turned towards the window that Rose had pointed to. I can't believe we fell for that. She ran off away from us.

Now, what with us being spies and all, we instinctively tailed her. Because we do come from a spy school, we split up and kept in communication over the comms units. Bex and I followed Rose directly, whilst Liz and Mace went around the back just in case, and then they would cut her off.

We stopped just outside of a store cupboard. "Peacock, Bookworm, we've cornered visual. I repeat, we have cornered visual. We have a lead." I spoke into the comms. This was it – we were going to catch her!

We opened the cupboard door to find... nothing. "Peacock, Bookworm, we've lost visual." A simple tail and we couldn't even do that.

As Bex and I were stood in the cupboard, a man opened the door and stared at us in disbelief. "What are you two doing in here?" He asked.

"Erm... we...err... we got lost." Bex said. That was when I noticed the broom.

Most people would think that a lever is obvious, but to most, they are actually very hard to spot, but for me – who had been a spy-in-training for three years, noticed it straight away. "What does this do?" I asked, pulling it.

With a sharp _whoosh_, we dropped down, as if we were in an elevator. When I looked around, the man was no longer in his 'care-taker' clothes, but he was in a black suit. Something wasn't quite normal with this school. The doors opened and we stepped out into a place that reminded me of the sub-levels.

"Ah" the man said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Last Time ~  
>"Erm... we...err... we got lost." Bex said. That was when I noticed the broom.<em>

_Most people would think that a lever is obvious, but to most, they are actually very hard to spot, but for me – who had been a spy-in-training for three years, noticed it straight away. "What does this do?" I asked, pulling it._

_With a sharp_ whoosh_, we dropped down, as if we were in an elevator. When I looked around, the man was no longer in his 'care-taker' clothes, but he was in a black suit. Something wasn't quite normal with this school. The doors opened and we stepped out into a place that reminded me of the sub-levels._

_"Ah" the man said._

Cammie's POV

My Guess was, we weren't supposed to find out about this place. It was a darkish room, but very well lit – if that makes sense. It was very big and reminded me more of Sub-level One with the high-tech equipment and the floor space.

"Where are we? Is this some sort of Sub-level?" Bex wandered aloud.

"I'm sorry, what's a Sub-level? This is... the... new science block?" Rose's voice came out of the shadows.

"Rose?" Liz asked.

"Who are you? Wait, do you lot know each other? Rose? Tell me what's going on! How did they find this place?" Another girl asked. She was colored and looked the sporty type. I looked around and saw another person – one other person – a boy.

"Simple. Cammie pulled the broom-lever and we came plummeting down here. A Sub-level is some sort of funky underground place at our school – there are three of them. Yes, we know Rose because she was our tour-guide and don't try to kid us with lies about science blocks and what-not 'cause we're really not that dumb." Bex explained.

"We'll tell our secret if you tell yours" the boy said, speaking up for the first time. Something about the way he acted reminded me of Zach. Zach. Zach. I missed him so much.

"Nuh-uh. No way. Kesshite (**Japanese**). Cónglái méiyǒu (**Chinese**). Kabhī nahīṁ (**Hindi**). Nooit (**Dutch**). Nien (**German**). Jamais (**French**). Byth (**Welsch**). Mị̀ khey (**Thai**). Need I go on?" I asked them in only ten of the fourteen languages I was fluent in.

"Err; no I think we got the message after you said "never" in about three of those languages. How do you know so many?" The other girl asked, "Sorry, my name's Carrie, by the way."

"Well Carrie, I'm Cammie, and this is Bex, Liz and Macey. Basically, we all got taught fourteen different languages, including English – all of which we are fluent in – at our school. You see, at our school, we use those languages often." I didn't think it would be necessary to tell them about the whole 'different-language-every-day-at-meal-time' thing, "How many do you guys know then?"

"Twelve to fourteen. Why do you use them so often?" Rose wondered.

"Never mind. What is this place?" Macey interjected.

"It's a base. These three students are very special, more special than any of you four." The older man replied smoothly.

"I highly doubt that!" The four of us all said together and we doubled over with laughter.

"Oh yeah? You're probably just as bad as Chad. That dude from California." The younger boy said.

"Oscar!" Carrie hissed under her breath.

"OK, I probably don't know him but do you mean Chad Turner?" I butted in.

"Yeah him" a voice from nowhere said.

"DAISY! I can't believe you're here!" Rose screeched.

"But isn't Chad Turner that teen boy who worked as a double agent for both the CIA and for SKUL?" I asked. "How would you know about him?"

"Yeah. How do you know about him? And how do you know about SKUL?" The new, blonde girls asked.

"I'm sorry. You are...?" Carrie asked looking at blondie.

"I'm Daisy Miller, old co-worker of Rose's. And you are?" she replied.

"Carrie Stewart, British gymnastics team. I... replaced you I guess. This is Oscar Cole and..." She trailed off and looked pointedly at us.

"Cammie Morgan. This is Liz Sutton, Macey McHenry and Bex Baxter. It's our first day today." I filled the girl in.

"Why are you in the base? Are you working for someone? I swear to God, if you work for SKUL or you're in allegiance with Chad, I will murder you right here and now." Daisy said seriously.

"No. We're just... normal – but much better than all of you for so many reasons. As for SKUL, we've never even heard of them apart from when Zach told us about Chad. Oh, and we're in the... base because I pulled the broom-lever. How else? Unless there're stairs." I said. This shut them up. They turned and looked at us, stunned.

"Didn't Zach say he went to Blackthorne with Chad? That would explain everything then. Hey, Cammie. Are you still in contact with Josh? I mean, did he ever remember anything after your mom slipped him that concoction in his tea that time?" Trust Macey to turn the subject to boys. The others were still staring at us blankly until Daisy said "Blackthorne? Isn't that the school for assassins and double agents in Virginia?" Wow, this girl was smarter than I gave her credit for, unless...

"Yeah... Daisy, how do you know about all of this?" I asked slowly. She simply pointed to herself and said "Spy". Just like Zach.


End file.
